


St. Peterick's Day

by Kjrog



Series: Peterick Holidays [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sharing Clothes, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjrog/pseuds/Kjrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick, having forgotten about St. PATRICK'S Day, is being slightly harassed for not wearing green. So Pete comes to the rescue. In the form of giving Patrick his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Peterick's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know that St. Patty's was almost two weeks ago, but I need too get this out of my head.

Patrick pulled his hat further over his face as he walked briskly into his first period class. He didn't look up at the teacher as he took his seat in front of Andy.

Joe leaned back even further in the desk he was already slouching in, "Dude, where's your green? It's St. Patty's Day!"

"What?" Brendon laughed. "Don't tell me that you, _Patrick_ , have forgotten St. _Patrick's!_ "

"Fuuuuuck..." Patrick sighed under his breath. He knew he'd forgotten something.

"What was that, Mr. Stump?" Patrick hadn't realized that Mr. Brooks, his math teacher, had come to stand directly behind him. "You've already reserved yourself a spot in detention, foul language won't make things any better," He placed the pink slip on the desk and walked back up to the front of the class to continue with the lesson.

Patrick was still embarrassed about being late, not wearing green, getting caught swearing by a teacher, and for receiving his first detention, when Brendon leaned over from the right and pinched him.

"Ow!" Patrick jumped from pain (how could a human being possibly pinch that hard?) and surprise. Thankfully, Mr. Brooks only stopped for a second to stare at him from over his glasses before resuming. "What the hell, man?" Patrick asked Brendon angrily.

Brendon was just readdressing the issue of him not wearing green when Andy leaned forward and pinched Patrick's neck. Not painfully so, Andy was more of the kick-your-ass-in-an-alley or kill-you-in-your-sleep type of guy, but Patrick was still pissed. He scooted around to berate Andy when Joe decided to pinch the arm not already wounded by Brendon. This was the last straw.

"Would you guys stop?!" It came out a lot louder than he'd meant it to. Mr. Brooks paused again, students turned in their seats, and Joe slowly retracted his hand. Patrick's face started burning and he once again pulled his trucker cap further down his forehead. Pete, who had been quiet this whole time, got up with a sigh on the left of Patrick and pulled his green shirt up over his head. He dropped it on Patrick's desk.

"Mr. Wentz, put your shirt back on,"

"I'm just helping a friend in need, Mr. Brooks,"

"Peter, put your shirt on. Now,"

Pete sat down, _shirtless_ , and looked at Patrick. "C'mon, Trick, people know better than to pinch me," Just then, the bell rang and everybody started shuffling their things, getting ready to leave.

"Peter Wentz, come talk to me for a minute,"

Patrick heard him mumble "Actually, you forgot a few middle names and Roman Numerals, but nice try, Dad," as he got up **_(still shirtless)._ **

 

          ****

 

Patrick had Pete's shirt draped over his shoulders when the original owner walked out of the classroom wearing a coffee stained staff tee shirt and a shit eating grin, holding a pink detention slip in his hand.

He showed the detention notice off to Patrick, then looked at his shirt hanging on Patrick. "Totally worth it," he sighed, pulling his best friend to his side and swaggering off down the hall.

"I guess this means we're detention buddies now, huh?" Pete had trouble hiding his giddiness. Patrick didn't understand how breaking rules made him so happy, but at least he wouldn't be alone in detention.

"Guess so, Bender," Patrick laughed.

"If I'm the criminal, would that make you the princess?" Pete asked.

"Do I look like Molly Ringwald to you?"

"Well, I would consider you the 'brain', but if I'm kissing anyone after detention, it's gonna be you, Pattycakes,"

 

          ****

 

Detention was after school for fifteen minutes. At about minute 3, Patrick was busted trying to pass a note to Pete and had an extra fifteen minutes added to his sentence. About two minutes after this, Pete started fanning himself, asking in a hushed voice if it felt hot in here. After another 30 seconds, he started to pull his shirt up. Just a little bit at first, but slowly the shirt was inching its way off. Eventually it found its way to the floor and Pete sat grinning _**(AND** **SHIRTLESS)** ,_ waiting for the teacher to tell him to put it back on and stay an extra fifteen minutes.

After the first fifteen minutes, everyone else left, and Mrs. Bell, an English teacher in charge of detention, decided to move Pete to the desk next to hers, on the other side of the room from Patrick.

Patrick tried really hard not to look at Pete, but, sure enough, he accidentally caught his eye and they both burst out laughing. This is why they're best friends, they just have this effect on each other.

"Ten more minutes, both of you. You can flirt later, but right now, can you boys just _please_ be quiet?!" They both went to correct her, assure her that they weren't flirting, but decided against it because they would just have to stay later. And also they totally weren't secretly pleased that she thought they were flirting with each other.

 

          ****

 

Having completed 40 minutes of detention, Pete and Patrick were now walking home. Pete started humming "Seven Nation Army", then patting his legs in time. Patrick joined in. Next thing they knew they were dancing down the street, screaming the classic song at the tops of their lungs; banging the beat on trash cans, trees, each other, anything they could. When the song ended, Pete asked if Patrick wanted to get pizza. The answer was yes. The answer to pizza is always yes, especially when being asked by Pete Wentz.

"I guess I should give this back..." Patrick had almost completely forgotten about Pete's shirt hanging off him.

"Nah. You keep it," Pete told him, not looking up from his pizza.

"What? No, I can't take your shirt Pete,"

"If you love it let it go, Pattycakes. Besides, I love you more. And the day's not over yet, there's plenty of time for you to be savagely attacked again,"

"Pete, when you say you love me, do you- when she said we were flirting earlier, d- never mind, I just-" Patrick just wanted to disappear. Of course Pete loved him, they were best friends. It was like how he loved Joe or Andy or Brendon, or his mom. People mistook their close friend bond for flirting all the time.

Patrick hadn't realized that Pete was also blushing until he heard Pete clearing his throat and looked up at him.

"Well, I do really _really_ like you, Trick..." it was silent for a few moments before Pete collected his thoughts and formed the words; "I would go to detention for you. Like infinite detention. Detention with Mr. Brooks where you have to sit there all silent and do math and stuff... and as long as you'd keep getting caught passing notes, I'd keep taking off my shirt and..." he trailed off into uncertainty, embarrassed by his rambling and anxiously awaiting Patrick's reaction.

"Wow, you really do love me, huh?"

They both started laughing uncontrollably, not stopping until their stomachs hurt.

 

          ****

 

An hour later, they were sitting on Patrick's front lawn, holding hands and watching the sunset, like it was something they'd done everyday for years.

"Shit, my mom's right around the corner," Pete said, checking his phone. He leaned over to kiss Patrick goodbye for the day. When he pulled away he said; "Ya know, you're lucky my shirt was green today,"

"Was I?" Patrick asked, even though he'd already placed it reverently on his pillow when he'd gone in the house to drop off his bag and tell his mom he was home.

"Yeah," Pete said, kissing him again. When he pulled away this time, he moved his lips up to brush against Patrick's ear as he spoke; "you see, if I hadn't of worn my green shirt, I would've had to give you my green boxers..."

They both lost it, rolling around on the grass overcome with the giggles, imagining the look on Mr. Brooks' face if Pete had actually taken off his underwear in class.

"I'm serious, Trick, I swear I would have," Pete promised as his mom pulled up.

"Go home, idiot,"

"I love you, Patrick,"

"I love you, Pete,"


End file.
